A Beautiful Memory
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Hier je me suis fait renverser par une voiture, et, maintenant que je me suis réveillé, les yeux papillonnants dans cet univers blafard et indistinct, je saisis enfin la finesse et la fragilité de la frontière qui sépare la vie et la mort.


_Note de L'auteur:_

_Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai, si c'est de l'inspiration soudaine ou du grand délire, mais j'avais envie d'écrire ce qui va suivre. Et, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai tapé. C'est assez amusant comme j'aime que mes texte portent sur le vie et ma la mort, alors que je n'ai pas peur de mourir tout comme je n'ai pas la sensation de vivre pleinement ma vie. Ou alors est-ce ce sentiment d'incertitude, d'entre deux qui me fait aimer les histoires de suicides, de peines, et de meurtres._

_J'aime les couples voués à l'échec, les passions qui ne peuvent que mener à l'échec et les adultères qui sont pourtant dénués de logiques. J'aimes les choix cornéliens, les situations inextricables et les histoires de souffrance. Les récits heureux ne reflètent pas la vie. _

_C'est mon avis, et je pense que celà influe toujours ce que j'écris. Je n efais jamais une happy end si je n'en sent pas l'extrême obligation, et s'il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible. L'idéal, ce sont les belles fins nuancées où l'on finit plus ou moins heureux après avoir souffert, mais qu'en même temps l'on ne peut oublier. Les fins ouvertes sont les plus difficiles, mais, réussies, elles sont les plus belles._

_Bref, tout ce blabla pour expliquer ma fin. Au départ je ne devais écrire que la lettre, mais je trouvais celà trop court et j'avais envoe de faire une conclusion plus ... claire. je n'aimais pas cette déclaration qui supposais une happy end._

_Mais je vous laisse à la lecture._

_Ne vous attendez pas à des débordements de magie, je n'y fais même pas allusion ..._

_Un conseil: mettez la lecture en full 1/2 (option dans la barre bleue, la où vous avez les infos sur la fiction pour avoir le texte en plus serré, de une c'est plus joli et je trouve ça plus agréable pour lire ...__)_

________

A Beautiful Memory

_"Chère Rose,_

_Vivre._

_Mourir._

_Une frontière qui tient à si peu de chose._

_Hier je me suis fait renverser par une voiture, et, maintenant que je me suis réveillée, les yeux papillonants dans cet univers blafard et indisctinct, je saisi enfin la finesse et la fragilité de la frontière qui sépare ces deux mondes._

_Laisse-moi te donner un conseil._

_Profite de ta vie tant qu'il en est encore temps, vis chaque seconde comme si tu ne pouvais pas vivre la prochaine. Parce que peut-être que dans un an, dans un jour ou dans une heure, par accident, par imprudence, stupidement, peut-importe: peut-être que dans une minute, en traversant la route, comme d'habitude, tu mourras._

_Et tu ne seras plus là pour vivre._

_-_

_L'aube se lève sur un jour nouveau, et à travers la fenêtre de l'hôpital, je sens les rayons du soleil naissant réchauffer ma peau. Les palettes de dégradés d'or et d'argent répendent sur le ciel nuageux de subtiles touches orangées et rosées._

_Comme le monde est beau. Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur ? Pourquoi avoir toujours eu tant de fierté, tant d'orgueuil ? A quoi celà peut-il bien servir de préserver une image qui fait souffrir alors que l'on pourrait être heureux en abandonnant juste les faux semblants et en donnant sans compter avec naturel ?_

_Tu sais, j'ai comme l'impression de m'éveiller d'un sommeil dans lequel l'on m'aurait plongé depuis des milions d'années. _

_Mais je crois pouvoir aisemment deviner que tu te demandes pourquoi je te parle de soleil levant alors que je suis coincé dans une chambre d'hopital aux murs blancs immaculés, n'est-ce pas, alors que je suis sensé te vouer une sorte de haine héréditaire et que je te blâme et t'injuries depuis presque sept ans ..._

_Tu as raison de te poser cette question. C'est juste parce que j'ai survécu. Oui, j'ai juste survécu. Et crois-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup; suffisemment pour m'avoir fait comprendre qu'une image est bien futile et qu'il ne sert à rien de se sacrifier pour sa famille et son soi-disant honneur. Parce que l'égoïsme est la raison de vivre de l'être humain, et ce parce qu'il aspire à la liberté. Et que je veux être libre, sûrement parce que je suis une être humain. Il ne faut en aucun cas se leurrer. _

_Je donne alors ma réponse à ta question muette: non, je n'ai jamais fait de telles phrases auparavant et c'est avec surprise que je découvre que je peux parfois avoir du tact et être un peu poète. Sans me vanter._

_Oh ! Et apparement, j'ai un coeur, et il n'est pas de pierre, et, crois-moi, celà m'a surpris autant que toi. Je pense qu'en cette minute où j'ai cru voir la lumière, au bout du tunnel, il s'est métaomrphosé en sculpture de verre, prête à se briser au moindre mouvement brusque._

_Je n'aime pas les déclarations dégoulinantes à souhait. Celles qui font pleurer de bonheur, et, où, à l'américaine -tu sais ! Ces films moldus à l'eau de rose que l'on nous forçait à voir en cours, en troisième année-, on finit par s'embrasser dans un lieu paradisiaque, sous une crachin glacial. Celles bourrée de compliments et de souvenirs._

_Pour moi ce n'est qu'un amas de guimauve et de romantisme sans intérêt parce que la vie n'est pas comme ça. Ce n'est ni un conte fée, ni une belle histoire d'amour et d'amitié où tout le monde est heureux. Ce n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. C'est une mer déchaînée._

_Mais peu m'importe. Si c'est que tu veux, alors j'accepterai, parce que je veux profiter de ma traversée, maintenant que j'ai échappé à la noyade et que je rends compte à quel point les fondations du navires sont fragiles face aux vagues déferlantes imparables. Etrange, n'est-ce pas, comme il est facile de virer de bord ? _

_Je sais que tu es venue me voir, je t'ai entendu me murmurer que je ne devais pas partir, parce que sinon tu n'aurais plus aucun souffre-douleur et plus aucune excuse pour tous tes problèmes, plus aucun partenaire pour les joutes verbales enflammées. Je ne saurais pas dire avec certitude si c'est ta voix qui m'a fait émerger de ce coma de souffrance, mais j'aimerais beaucoup. Et j'ai décidé de m'en persuader jusqu'à en faire une véritable souvenir, afin de pouvoir vanter à un public suspendu au moindre de mes mots de miraculé ton aide et ton courage, même si c'est sûrement faux._

_Je voudrais partir voyager, m'éloigner de ma famille et rebatir un empire à ma manière, sans ces notions racistes stupides qui font rage depuis des années. Je voudrais contribuer à rendre les hommes meilleurs afin qu'ils puissent profiter de chaque instant. Je ne veux pas de guerre comme celle que nous n'avons pas vécu mais dans laquelle nos parents n'ont pu s'empêcher de nous élever, trop marqué par le sang et les cris, les pleurs et le désespoir. Je sens dans chacun de leurs regards et de leurs mots les effluves de la mort qu'ils ont cotoyé. Je voudrais leur rendre le sourire, qu'ils arrêtent de s'enfermer dans leurs préjugés et que les actions passées ne soient pas celles du futur. _

_Tu penses que je deviens fou ? _

_Qui sait. Mais c'est un mystère que l'on ne pourra pas résoudre. _

_Tu sais, je vais te dire une chose que je n'ai jamais révélée à personne. Un matin, en me levant, j'ai trouvé mon père accroupi devant l'ancienne chambre de son père, en larme, et ma mère le regardait, de loin, à peine triste. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle l'a observé. Mes parents son_

_t peut-être amants, mais ils ne s'aiment pas, ils se sont mariés par commodité, tout comme je suis né pour cette raison. Je suis le fruit d'une sorte d'arrangement entre sang pur, la prolongation d'une lignée sans tâche. Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'en ai honte. Sans vraiment ne avoir honte. C'est comme si je désirais briser le cycle, mais qu'en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comprendre le comportement des précédents chaînons._

_Avant, ça ne me serais jamais arrivé, et vraiment, même si je me sens pour la première fois de ma vie comme raccomodé, recollé, entier, j'ai le sentiment paradoxal d'être déchiré, brisé et vide._

_Mes pensées sont à la fois claire et chaotiques, mes mouvement sont réfléchis et désordonnés et mes mots sont sensémment fous et follement sensés._

_Pourras-tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'irrespressible impression d'être devenu une contradiction ? _

_Ma seule vérité, celle à laquelle je me raccroche mieux qu'une moule à un rocher, est que je suis vivant. Je ne le répèterais jamais assez: je suis vivant._

_Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur, aussi peur de mourir. Et jamais été aussi content, content d'être là, en train d'écrire ce ramassis de phrases que je n'aurais jamais -au grand jamais !- pensé écrire. Même dans mes songes les plus improbables._

_En une nuit, je suis devenu celui que je n'ai jamais été, aveuglé par la haine, par mon enfance un peu tourmentée, par mon égo stupide et par la fierté de mon nom._

_En une nuit je suis devenu capable d'ouvrir mon coeur, d'apprécier ce que l'on me donnait et de donner en retour._

_En traçant ces lettres sur ce morceau de parchemin usé, je n'ai que ton visage à l'esprit. Tes superbes boucles rousses complètement emmêlées, l'intelligence extraodinaire qui brille dans ton regard noisette, ton nez fin inondé de tâches de rousseur, ton sourire si communicatif qui me donne l'envie de vivre ..._

_Tu m'obsède depuis sept ans et je t'ai haïe de me faire perdre le contrôle, avant de réaliser que j'avais tort. Parce que si j'étais parti sans voir pu te le dire, je serais mort malheureux. Alors, je vais te le dire maintenant, pour ne plus jamais regretter et pouvoir partir en paix si une surprise advient._

_Je t'aime, Rose. Pour toujours, je crois. J'espère._

_**Scorpius**, ton plus grand ennemi. Ton meilleur aussi."_

La jeune femme rousse caressa tendrement l'une des lettres enluminée du parchemin jauni qu'elle avait tiré d'un vieux tiroir. Dieu que cette lettre faisait remonter de nombreux souvenir à la surface !

Vivre, mourir. On pourrait croire que la différence n'est pas si grande, pourtant l'un comme l'autre changent irrémédiablemment un être.

En bien, en mal.

Mais cette question n'est pas de celle que nous allons traiter pour le moment.

Etonnement, ce qui avait frappé Rose, c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas le nouveau Scorpius, celui qui était heureux et sans fierté, celui qui était prêt à tout pour vivre.

Elle avait aimé celui qui l'injuriait et osait lui renvoyer toutes ses piques. Parce que ça avait toujours été leur manière de se montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient et ce soudain revirement l'avait effrayée. Elle était jeune à l'époque, aujourd'hui peut-être que celà aurait été différent.

Le fait qu'il abandonne ausss facilement lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait plus depuis qu'il n'était plus le vrai Scorpius Malfoy avait renforcé sa convistion qu'elle faisait le bon choix et elle ne l'avait quasimment jamais regretté. Oh ! Parfois elle se demandait ce que celà aurait pu être mais elle était heureuse et se disait en se rassurant que celà aurait difficilement pu être mieux.

Un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres, elle froissa la lettre et la jeta adroitement dans la poubelle près de la porte.

"Adieu, Scorpius", murmura-t-elle en traçant définitivement un trait sur une partie de son passé.

Elle s'acouda au rebord de la fenêtre et laissa son regard se poser sur la plaine qui s'étendait au delà du Terrier dont elle avait hérité à la mort de ses parents. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se posèrent sur le lever du soleil qui commençait à l'horizon..

Il avait toujours eu raison. C'était vraiment beau.

________

_Demain je vais peut-être mourir, et je serais triste de ne pas avoir eu de review ... _

_(je raconte vraiment que de la merde, mais j'aime avoir vos avis ^^)_


End file.
